


The end of the arrangement.

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Positivity, Crowley Loves the Bentley (Good Omens), Desire, First Kiss, First Time, Food Kink, Gardens & Gardening, Longing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Public Sex, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: the arrangement is over. is it time to part?dining at the Ritz, the husbands work out what the future holds for them.sweet, soppy smut.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley / Plants (Good Omens), The Bentley/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 150





	1. Negotiation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world hasn't ended. Aziraphale has been to Hell and Back, literally, and Crowley has survived Heaven. 
> 
> so what now?

Aziraphale sipped at his champagne and delicately dabbed at his lips with his napkin. Even behind the sunglasses, he could feel the hungriness in the Demons gaze. He smiled to himself and basked in it.

  
Such an unangelic way to think, but he loved feeling those golden serpent eyes sliding over him. Drinking him up.

  
He was sure now. It wasn't wishful thinking. It wasn't his imagination.

Painfully slowly, Crowley's hand crept across the crisp white tablecloth. Aziraphale could hear a tension in his breath. The outside edge of his long, elegant little finger warily brushed his.

  
He turned a full-beam smile on him.

Slowly. So so slowly, he allowed his hand, his sturdy, well-manicured, thick fingered hand to cover the Demons. He interlaced his fingers with Crowleys.

He had been looking down. Then he looked up nervously. Crowley's eyes were wide, he could tell from the lines at their corners, his mouth a little slack. That bottom lip so delectable.

  
He swallowed hard. It was time. Go big or go home, as Americans sometimes said. Everything hinged on this, but he knew the words needed to be out there.

"Crowley.... My dearest, dearest friend..... We have to talk." His heart both hurt and sang at the concern in his beloveds face at his words.

"What about?!" There was a note of panic in his companion's voice.

"The...... arrangement. .... I suppose you and I both know. Our arrangement... it's...... well, it's over now, isn't it?. Neither of us are exactly....employed anymore. Sooo.......... Well, this is very hard for me to say, but I MUST say it. Whatever comes next.... it's something else. Something new... and very old.... and..... Well things have changed, haven't they?" He wished he could sound less uncertain.

"What are you trying to say, Angel?" Whispered Crowley. Low and almost fierce.

"Our arrangement is over.... Demon, I release you." Oh, how he ached as he watched his dear friend's shoulders collapse as he looked away. His hand pulled back from his to rub his temple. "It's not that I don't want you around anymore, quite to the contrary. I would love nothing more than your companionship, but I don't want you to stay of old obligations. The arrangement is over" He looked away himself. Thick, ash lashes lowered over those glorious sunny afternoon eyes. He was breathing harder. His face soft. Sad. "Crowley..." He said as if it was long practised. perhaps because he had played and replayed how he was going to raise this issue with him. How desperately he hoped this would go the way he wished. " I want you to know, before you choose what the future means for you, that I want you. Here. By my side. Forever...... But I want you to know that you are free. With our arrangement over, I have no hold over you, and you have no hold over me. ..... you could leave...now. Do whatever your dear heart desires. Just know that I will always... ALWAYS be here for you. And if you leave me..... I will let you go. It will .... tear me apart, but I know I must offer you that choice" He laughed bitterly to himself. "That pesky old "free will" come back to haunt us both.... I would never cage you.... I would never cut your wings. IF you stay.....? " Crowley noticed the moisture hanging heavy in those eyes, those eyes he dreamed of. "IF you stay, I will.........."

"What will you do Aziraphale?" He breathed softly. Longing and hope and fear and despair all there in his tone.

"I will ..... I will say to you all of the things I have longed to say to you... for THOUSANDS of years..... " He reached out, a quick glance about the room to be sure they were unobserved, a little shielding sent up for them to escape notice. He brushed his thumb across the high, sculpted cheekbone. Crowley lowered his head, pressing his lips to his palm. So gently, but insistently, he removed the sunglasses, so he could look full into the shining golden light, his catlike pupils blown wide, the gold of the iris obliterating the whites. Crowley swallowed hard. Aziraphale was almost vibrating with nerves.

"Angel?" Crowley could see turmoil in the Principality's eyes. His heart raced. It made him anxious to be observed under those azure lasers, knowing his own eyes marked him as fallen. He flinched as that soft soft thumb brushed down over his lower lip. The touch was SO intimate.

"So..... I thought it was time..... we negotiated a new arrangement. If you're amenable. I would like that very much"

"What sort of arrangement this time?" The Angel seemed to compose himself. A steady, deep breath. He closed his eyes. Set his jaw. Opened them again, and seemed to look right into Crowleys heart and soul.

"One where...... One where I can do this" He leaned forwards, closing the gap between them. Crowley gasped as he paused, their faces mere centimetres apart. Both of their breath came quicker now. Aziraphale steeled himself, pressing his lips to the Demons in a sweet, gentle, chaste kiss.

The wail it wrenched from his Demon was anything but chaste. His hands coming up to hold his head and pull him closer. The needy sound made his body clench, low in his spine.

"ANGEL!" The long fingers tangled in the lapels of his pale and well-tailored suit, and Aziraphale could feel the Demon trembling. He gently disengaged the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

"Let's get the bill.... and ... the shop?" Crowley nodded eagerly, his pupils blown so wide that any onlooker would probably not notice the vivid gold, a tiny intense ring. like a wedding band, around those deep pupils. Aziraphale wondered where that thought had come from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out the front, they quickly jumped in a taxi. Aziraphale knew Crowley was too tightly wound to drive in a way that wasn't terrifying. The black cab seemed to obliterate the short distance from the Ritz to the seedy streets of Soho. During that time, thousands of years of wanting were concentrated where their bodies met. Their lips were moving faster, more desperately now. Hands wandering. Fingers tugging greedily.

Crowley finally was able to tangle those long, long fingers in the Angels blinding halo of soft, cherubic curls. So soft. So soft. When they arrived, Aziraphale didn't wait to hear the charge, just threw a bundle of notes into the front passenger seat, and rushed to the door.

With barely a glance around the miraculously intact shop, HIS shop, his home, his safe place, he proceeded to the back room, fingers interlocked with the Demons. He took control of himself, and eagerly pushed HIS Crowley to the wall, pressed the length of his body against him, and kissed him hard and deep, delighting in the moans and whimpers each kiss brought bubbling to the surface. He remembered the time, at the old hospital, when he had been pushed to the wall by Crowley, and the thrill that had ignited in his body when he felt him grind his narrow narrow hips into him. He wondered if the Demon thought of that moment as often and fondly as he did.

"MINE!" He snarled His voice a low growl in his throat. A darkness there in his tone that raised Crowley's hackles almost in fear. "MINE"

"Oh, Angel, I'm yours, I've been yours since the wall" This stopped him in his tracks a little.

"Since the wall?"

"Yes.... and ... I wanted you before then..... I just.... I didn't know how to ...... break the ice" The ferocity briefly subsided, and Crowley was rewarded with a kiss so deep and tender he felt he was being flayed and nailed out on the rocks. He felt exposed. Vulnerable. There were tears streaming down the angels plump, pink cheeks.

"My darling, I had no idea....... And I was .... so cruel."

"No..... no angel..... We always protected each other..... and now we don't need to. We ...... we're free....?! " His head fell back, laughing, exposing that long, languid, pale throat in a way that caused Aziraphale's desire to surge fiercely. "WE ARE FREE!!!"

"YES, beloved. My dear boy. My love. My serpent. My fondest companion.... We are free. At last ...... I would like us to be free together" With a most delighted giggle, the Angel took the steps two at a time.  
Crowley swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and followed eagerly.

~~~~~~~

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his Demon on the landing. Kissed him hot and hard and eager. He slammed him through the door to his chambers. Crowley took a moment to take in the room. it was cosy, soft, welcoming. it felt like coming home. Just as his Angel had always felt like coming home. Overcome with excitement, he shoved the long-limbed demon until he was sat at the side of the bed. Slowly, the angel restrained himself, taking stock.

"You want this?" He panted, his broad shoulders heaving. His pink cheeks so flushed and excited.

"Always..." The Demons voice was languid with desire. "I've wanted this for SO long.... so long, Angel" Aziraphale pushed him down flat and ripped fiercely at the buttons of his shirt, tearing the fabric back to expose the whippet like chest, the small, dark pink, bullet hard nipples.

"Ohhhhh" The Angel's voice slowed to a sigh "ohhhh you're SO beautiful." His fingers ran lightly over his chest, as he straddled the slim hips. Crowley reached up for his Angel, but was greeted with his shoulders being forced down flat to the bed again. "LET ME LOOK!" He snarled. his voice coiled around the Demons spinal column and made him arch his back. "Ohhh, my beloved, so, beautiful" Crowley was shocked by the Angel's ferocity. But then he shrugged it off, 6000 years of desire would do that. He wondered, had the Angel ever had... an outlet for those feelings. He gulped.

"Zira.... Have you.... have you .....done this before?" Suddenly he looked shy.

"No.... I ..... well, you know, THEY think I'm practically a deviant for just enjoying food!...... I've..... I've thought about it"

"You've thought about it?"

"Always with you," He said in a hurried tone "I.... I've imagined what it would be like...." Crowley took advantage of his momentary vulnerability to sit up beneath him, cup his face in his hands. His voice lowered suggestively.

" And what did you imagine?" The Angel blushed furiously "Did you..... touch .....yourself?" The Angel whimpered and turned his face away, so coy, so embarrassed "Yeeesssssssss, you DID! You DIRTY Angel. you Naughty.... naughty.... indulgent, gluttonous, wanton creature" He reached up, started tugging at the jacket.

"You are tempting me, fiend" He whispered"

"Yessssss..... I want to tempt you..... I want to tempt you to give yourself to absolute bliss. Can I do that for you? Can I show you how good it feelsssss?"

"Yeees" Whined the Angel. "PLEASE, yes!" Crowley smirked. He loved his Angels new forceful excitement, but he would push them both over the edge without guidance. He gently eased him back from that precipice.

"Take off your clothes, Aziraphale" The Angel suddenly looked exposed. His pink, wet tongue darted out to moisten his plump, juicy lower lip. He nodded curtly.

"Yes, yes, of course, that's what happens next" Crowley watched with undisguised, lavicious lust as the prim little Angel fell back into his fastidious ways.

  
He removed his bow tie, placed it on the dressing table. Took his jacket and placed it over the back of the comfortable armchair, neatly folded. His waistcoat. the fob watch, he wound it and placed it on the little tray on the bedside. His cufflinks followed.

"Ssssssssslowlyyyyyyy" Crowley hissed. His voice betraying his serpentine nature, as it did in moments of fear, excitement, anger..... or.... desire. Aziraphale gulped hard, nodded and unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands. Those EYES on him. He could hardly bear it. He felt like he would explode. His trousers too, he removed, folded neatly and placed them on the chair. Taking stock of himself with his prim nightly habits.

He returned to the bed, in his pants, socks and a vest.

"Oooooooh Angel.... sstill sssoooo prettily wrapped up. .....A present for me?"

"Yes...... " He sighed "Oh yes, I am YOURS Crowley." Crowley shrugged off the remains of his shirt, throwing it to one side, and miracled away the Angels socks and vest, leaving just his pants, so as not to leave him too vulnerable. He laid back, knowing he was desirable to the Angel. The angel whose hands soon wandered to his chest, as he leaned down over him. Fell to kissing him again, and his passion rose fiercely once more. His fingers in his red hair. His lips parting, his tongue exploring lips and teeth and tongue. Moaning softly. Hands tightening. pulling deeper into the kiss. His warm hands travelled lower, down that tight little belly, just brushing the grooves at his hips. Fumbling, the fingers worked at his tight tight jeans.

"Careful Angel. I'm not wearing pants.... are you ready?" He nodded eagerly, and pulled more fiercely at the waistband, while eagerly burying his face in the curve of the Demons neck, the little pink tongue darting out to taste at the hollow behind his ear. The sigil on his temple, "Oh Crowley.....I..... I LOVE YOU" The Demon tensed.

"I love you Angel" He whispered back reverentially. "I have loved you since I have known you"  
Their bodies folded together, relishing the admission of their longest-held secret.

Aziraphale's hand slipped below Crowley's waistband, the other pulling roughly at the fabric to expose him. Crowley lifted his hips to allow his tight jeans to be pulled down.

"Oh.........oh my!" Gasped the Angel. Glancing down at what his hand now gently enfolded. It was hard, and as long and lean as he would have expected from the Demons frame. He wondered how he would ever take it. And he WANTED to take it. He seemed, again, suddenly timid, so the Demon took control again, gently rolling him onto his back. Kissing softly down the Angel's chest.

  
Soft. So soft. So so soft. The downy hair that just scattered above each pink pink nipple. He allowed his, now serpentine, tongue to coil around each one, making his Angel gasp and buck, and arch his back beneath him. He worked lower. That cosy, comforting, stocky body, rounded belly, gentle folds that sat by his hips.

"Oh Angel.... you are more beautiful than I dared imagine" Aziraphales shoulders collapsed and his body seemed to fold around himself. making himself smaller.

"Don't tease" The Angel whispered, hurt in his voice.

" You ARE. I could lose myself in you. I WANT to lose myself in you" The Demon danced his fingers lightly across the rounded soft belly, and down over the neat, functional pants, and chuckling softly at the way he bucked under his hand, shuddered, and whispered once more.

"Please..... please....."

"Please, what, Angel?..... You said you've imagined this moment..... What did you imagine? " He kissed lower, tugged off the neat, white pants, letting the Angel's erection bounce free. His eyes hungrily took in the view. The angel's penis was shorter than his own, but thick, and delicious. Just as he blushed to his cheeks, his head was also pink and inviting. The chunky shaft nested in a bed of soft, white down. "Oh.... Angel...... it's..... it's beautiful. It's the most...." He drew out the next words slowly, to make them as titillating as he could "The MOST.... beautiful.... COCK ... I've ever seen. " In the next moment that deliciously sinful mouth was on him, easily taking him inside, the prehensile tongue coiling around his shaft.

Aziraphale's mind went pure white.

His head fell back, no longer capable of words, or even thought.

"You..... fiend....I .......I...... oh ....." Crowley chuckled softly, the vibrations making his angel's balls tremble. The tongue explored him eagerly. The Demons eyes closed in the throws of focusing on only that one thing in the entire world. His lips plunging up and down. Tight, while the tongue was wet and eager and probing, he felt the tip lapping at his aching opening and his brain exploded again in a kaleidoscope of colour and sensation. The long fingers kneaded his soft, soft buttocks, delighting in the contrast between his softest and hardest parts.

He pulled back before he let his Angel finish. Aziraphale whined. his head swimming.

"What do you want me to do to you, Angel? What do you want to do to me?" Those eyes were back on a level with his, burning. Burning with all of the fires of hell and damnation, and Aziraphale knew he would give up his divinity in an instant if that's what this meant. The Demons teeth had sharpened and the canines lengthened as he was shaken loose from his human features.  
He nipped playfully at the collarbones and throat of the angel, delighting in the way he was coming undone. "TELL ME. tell me what you want"

The Angel went coy again. Not quite able to say it and look him in the eye at the same time.

"I ..... I want you....... " He lowered his eyelids, steeled himself again. knowing he needed to say it out loud "I want YOU...... I want you...." Finally, he was going to admit the thing he'd desired for so so many centuries. His cheeks flushed even further, to Crowley's delight. He didn't think he could be more adorably pink. "I want you inside me.... Crowley..... if that's... amenable to you."  
The Demon raised an expressive eyebrow.

"Goooooooood..... goood angel. Thank you for asking so concisely for what you want..... I want you to ALWAYS tell me what you want" He sighed. "I need you to relax, and I'm going to need to get your body ready to take it, is that okay? Angel? ..... if you need me to stop, TELL ME. I don't want to hurt you" The Angel's eyes darkened.

"What if I WANT you to hurt me?!" His tone was feral, challenging, and Crowley felt his balls tighten.

"Safeword.... Eden." He said firmly, then rolled the Angel onto his front.

~~~~

Oh his body was glorious. The soft pads below his waist, the dimples above those round and soft buttocks.

  
The Demon finally truly understood the nature of temptation. He bent low and sank his sharp teeth into the underside of one of those buttocks, making the Angel cry out. So vulnerable.

He brought his hands to knead that soft, giving flesh. Parted the buttocks, and his tongue made a slick line of fire from behind the Angel's chamois soft balls to his little puckered arsehole. The sounds he drew from him were better than any Angelic choirs.

  
A little demonic intervention and he had lubrication. He pressed his lips hard to the little tight sphincter, making the angel tremble, then.... well he COULD do the most peculiar things with his tongue....His Angel was falling apart.  
One finger gently, so gently, eased into him, making his back arch.

"Remember..." He whispered thickly and urgently "Eden. If you need me to stop" He curled his long finger and drew a deep, shuddering moan from his willing accomplice.

"It's good, My beloved it's goodit's goodit'sgoodit's good!!!" The next finger gently eased in, wrenching a deeper, longer moan. His breath came faster and more urgently "Ooooooh, Crowley, my love.... ohhhh.... I'm .....I want MORE" The Demon chuckled and worked in a third finger, working them like a beckoning gesture inside his dearest, oldest friend. He rolled his love back onto his back.

"You want this?"

"I want this more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Then tell me what you want me to do, Angel" The Angel's head fell back. His eyes out of focus and his breathing ragged.

He panted, tried to bring himself back under control. Looked at his beautiful, sleek, Demon. Wanting to savour the moment.

"Yeeeeeeessssss" Aziraphale moaned " Crowley, my love..... I ..... I want you..... I want you to..... FUCK ME!"

Crowley felt a deep surging rage in his loins. Surely the Angel didn't know how FUCKING HOT it was to hear those words from his lips. He lifted the Angel's divine hips, and with his long, narrow, well-lubricated cock, (and he took a moment to appreciate how his form was so well designed to loving a man) and pushed forwards. Aziraphale whimpered, then his lips spread in a divine open-mouthed smile, his eyes closed, as he eased his full length in until they were closer than they'd ever been.

  
Crowley's left hand carefully adjusted Aziraphale's tackle between them so he wouldn't crush them. Then he gently grasped the thick shaft, and with each thrust of his hips, his long fingers stroked the length of him, making him buck and whimper beneath him. His eyes squeezed tight shut, his beautiful, serene face slack with longing and want and desire, the little curl at the corner of his lips just too pure. Crowley was in awe of him. Aziraphale, to his mind, was everything pure and good and beautiful he had lost when he fell. But here he was, a damned being, experiencing the most holy communion that could ever exist. Their two bodies, made of the same divine matter, but so contrasting.

"I want to make you come, Angel" He snarled "Will you come for me? Will you?" the Angel was trembling violently, a high keening sound coming from low in his throat.

"I'm close.... I'mcloseI'mclose... I'm going to..... Oh Dear dear boy....." The Demon held back, on the edge himself.

"How close?...... Can I count you down?" He could feel the Angel's core, rock hard in his hand, but the skin so soft It was beginning to jump and twitch. The final thrusts were slow, and bone-deep. "three........twoooo........" both of their eyes met, and widened, as the world expanded violently around them. Blinding white light. Stars. Aziraphale briefly thought that he had never had a dessert that made him feel that way. Thousands of years of longing and desire, and wanting, and aching.

The Demon collapsed on top of him. both sweat-drenched and jelly limbed.  
They both laughed softly, reaching for the face of their companion.  
Aziraphale's thumb brushed slowly along Crowleys perfect, smooth, arched eyebrow.

"One" Whispered the Angel, pressing the length of his body to his hot, sweaty, lean Demon. He opened his eyes. The room was scattered with black and white feathers. He reached warily over, beyond the shoulder of the demon, and felt the silken feathers behind him. He automatically stretched and felt his own wings were manifested.  
He picked up a black feather and trailed it lightly over his lips. The Demon felt split open with adoration, picking a white feather, which he placed on the bedside table. The Angel did the same. "Is it always like that?"

"No... it's usually more of a .... a pleasant friction. That....THAT.... wasn't even the same thing as what I've felt with other people. That was as new for me as for you. ......Angel........" His voice became softer, more vulnerable "Earlier.....at the Ritz..... I've fucked before.... but that.... that was my first kiss. "

Aziraphale glowed. he was the most radiant being on the surface of this little, newly saved Earth.

"I will kiss every inch of you, beloved. I will kiss you until you forget your own name."


	2. After the dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

The sunlight beamed in through the window of the flat's bedroom. Aziraphale stretched luxuriantly. rolling his ankles, knees, then hips so they cracked deliciously.

  
He wasn't much of a sleeper, but after last nights exertions, his beloved slowly crumpling down on top of him, resting his divinely sculpted features on Aziraphale's soft, cosy chest, and watching sleep take him, as those midnight wings closed down around them, tent-like, Enclosing them. Protecting them. He had surrendered his trembling, exhausted, overstimulated body, still riding the aftershocks, to sleep. And sleep he did.

The Sun on his eyelids made him squeeze his eyes shut, roll over, and there HE was. The sleeping Demon.  
Aziraphale sat up. Letting his eyes caress him, from his softly closed eyes, his rich tumbles of fiery red hair, He wondered, when did he let it grow like that? It now tumbled in loose curls around his shoulders. The Demon was utterly vulnerable. Utterly lost to sleep with the easy expertise of a regular practitioner. Their wings had folded away into those other dimensions as they slept, and Aziraphale felt a little sad.

He reached for the long black feather where he had placed it neatly beside his watch and cufflinks. He lightly took the shaft in his fingers, and once more, ran the edge of the plume lightly along his lips and gently closed eyes.

He breathed deep. That scent of mossy Earth, woodsmoke, spice and myrhh. The same scent as his beloveds hot skin. That delicious tang of chlorophyll and rich soil. An after scent of sharp, crisp apples.

He was sure that there had never been a time of utter contentment, like this one.

While the demon slept, he secreted the precious feather in his bedside drawer. a sacred token of the moments the night before.

He cast his mind back, allowing his hand to trail low on his belly. To take his soft cock in his hand. It responded quickly, growing hard again, as he let his languid fingers stroke lightly over the skin.  
He lay back, tightened his grip, and lost himself in the previous evening's memories. Crowley's lips on him. His tongue. His tongue INSIDE him. The thought made him whimper. Then.... oh then his long, sleek ....THAT, inside him until he unravelled hopelessly.

"G'morning angel." Came an amused voice.

  
Aziraphale practically flung himself from the bed, flushing scarlet in embarrassment at having been caught out seeking his own pleasure while his beloved slept. "Oh, now, don't go stopping the show on MY account. " He whispered seductively. "Ssssssssit!" He commanded, softly "Here. ...... now. .... Where I can see you"

  
The Angel swallowed hard. Closed his eyes, and looking everywhere but into those golden, glowing eyes, he sat. The Demon smiled, wickedly. "Now...... you told me you thought about bedding me......You told me you...... touched...... yourself" He drew his voice slow, like fingers whispering over his bare skin. "You thought about being with me, and you touched yourself....." He smiled wickedly. That smile DID things to Aziraphale, making a muscle he barely knew existed tighten behind his balls.  
"Pro.....ssssssseeeeeeeeeeeed" He hissed.

Aziraphale felt suddenly very naked and exposed. But still. He reached down, with his dextrous, agile fingers to find his erection straining hard. Crowley's eyes followed, a low moan wrenching from him as he watched those strong, square hands folding around that thick, desirable length.  
"Yeeeeesssssss.......... Stroke it............. slowwwwwwwlllllyyyyyyyy"  
Aziraphale whimpered as he obediently followed those delectable commands. "Tell me.... tell me how you imagine me...."

the Angel closed his eyes. looking into those serpentine slits was just too much right now.

"Crowley...." He gasped, in short, ragged breaths "Your lips are on me. I can feel your tongue.... long.... forked....." He twitched as his thumb brushed over his ripe, bright head "and you coil it all around me, and I .... oh......I can't think straight....." The writhing Angel grabbed at his companion's hands and pulled them to him, before continuing to pump slowly. "Then....." He gasped sharply. Crowley could see the tremors in his low abdomen.

"Then what, Angel?" a low moan slowly soared from his depths. 

" You......You are so hard and ready for me."

"Yessssss.......yesss I ammmmm"

"I want you so badly now.... so badly......" He was starting to whimper. "I pull you on top of me, and I roughly part your thighs, so you straddle me. ....." The Angel's eyes closed hard, shuddering, as he moaned wantonly. "I..... I........" He grabbed for the Demon, fingers hard and desperate "I grab you by those tiny, sleek hips and I pull you hard onto my throbbing cock!" He exclaimed. flushed of face, his eyes darkening.

Crowley smirked and chuckled softly.

  
"You do what?"

"I fucking fuck your fucking brains out, until you scream my name!" The angel snarled. Gripping his shaft hard as he spilled over the edge. The curses made Crowleys high, pale cheeks flush deeply with arousal.

"Ohhhhh, yes, Angel. yes, you do" Crowley's eyes still danced over his features, as they scrolled from embarrassment to languid desire, to the hot rush of completion. It was the most beautiful show.

The Angel's eyes slowly opened. The Demon laid to kissing him furiously again. Then his fingers placed gently on his lips.

"NOW!" whispered the Demon firmly. "I have a few errands I'd like to run. Then I will come and fetch you for lunch. Together. you and me". and with that, the lithe figure dressed quickly and made for the door, leaving him all alone in his mussed-up bedroom, with the scent of skin, and musk, and Earth, and Incense and.... yes, the scent of their completion, heavy in the air.

Aziraphale tried to bring his mind back under control. another few strokes couldn't do any harm, he reasoned, cupping his mounded chest in his hand, closing his eyes and imagining as hard as he could, those long, languid fingers stroking and caressing him.


	3. Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys P.O.V.  
> After the "show"  
> just a short one, but I'm quite fond of seeing him go out into the world happy.

Crowley left the bookshop with a spring in his step. There was his Bentley, gleaming in the sunshine.  
He laughed to himself. It felt like a lifetime ago they'd tumbled into the cab that brought them home, but he knew that she'd be in her usual spot by morning. he caressed the sleek curve of the bonnet.

"There's my good girl" He murmured tenderly, before folding his long body into the seat that caressed his body so perfectly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the wheel. Took a deep, shuddering breath. "Oh, you would not BELIEVE me if I told you what I'd been up to......" He said lovingly. " I can hardly believe it myself. .... and we've been through so much unbelievable shit lately, haven't we, my love" He held out his hands and realised they were shaking. Focused on quelling his arousal, with some deep, slow breaths. "Y'know, he's probably very nearly as good a ride as you" He winked. started the engine, and set off to do the errands he'd spoken of.

First, back to his flat, for a shower, and to pack some of his preferred toiletries, some clothes. Check on the plants. The plants could sense a lightness in their dominating terroriser that they'd not found before. He was even humming to himself as he pootled about like a retiree on their allotment. Misting, fertilising, gently wiping the lush green leaves so they shone. HUMMING! Lost in his own mind. Lost in the soft bright curls, the softer folds of flesh. The.... he grinned like a Cheshire cat.... the NOT so soft parts.

The way his Angel had been so fierce one moment, then coy the next, as he rode the waves of his own desire, giving him bursts of assertiveness. He could feel bruises forming on his flesh, and pressed them satisfyingly with his fingers. As he took his overnight bag with him and left, the plants just felt confused. The Bentley might be used to his tender words and gentle caresses, but the plants..... not so much. It was as if they'd let out a collective sigh as they heard the door lock behind him.


	4. Aziraphale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphales morning.  
> another short. big up the body positivity.

The Angel lay for a while, in his messed up bed. Buried his face in Crowley's pillow and breathed deep. He snapped fresh sheets into place and took himself to his bathroom. A hot shower was in order.

The water needled at his skin, as he rested his hand on the cubicle. Let his head fall forwards. Loving the way the rivulets ran down his naked body.

He took some soap, scented with frankincense and sandalwood, and just a hint of sweet vanilla. Closed his eyes as he lathered his body. His..... fat.....no..... plump.... no......his downright delectably voluptuous body. He rinsed off, stepped naked from the shower, and feeling the cooler air on his warm skin, he turned to face the full-length mirror. His reflection in soft focus where it had misted up.

  
He wiped it and looked himself in the eyes. Normally when he caught sight of himself without clothes, he rounded his shoulders as if trying to make himself smaller, less conspicuous.

  
He thought of how Crowley had lavished every part of him with adoring, loving attention. The way those long fingers grasped hungrily at his padded hips, his round, soft belly, the softness on his chest. That loving bite to his full buttocks, the strokes to his thick thighs. He stood taller. Pushed his shoulders back. Raised his chin.

"Well, look at you, you delectable morsel!" He told his reflection. "Crowley thinks you are the most desirable creature he's ever seen. Don't you DARE be hard on yourself!" He smiled. It was as if a weight he hadn't acknowledged lifted from his broad, strong shoulders. He supposed that successfully seducing the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on was pretty hard to beat as a self-esteem boost. He let his eyes rove over his image, as he glanced down he heard that heated whisper in his ear again.

  
"Oh.... Angel...... it's..... it's beautiful. it's the most........the MOST.... beautiful.... COCK ... I've ever seen. " His cock twitched eagerly. He shuddered at the memory of that flattering mouth taking him into its wet, delicious heat... the agile tongue....

  
"Aziraphale you get it together now" He warned himself sternly. "You've only just cleaned yourself up" He pulled on a fluffy bathrobe and roughly towelled his hair. Brushed his teeth, and applied a spritz of a favourite perfume. It had notes of orange blossom, rose, green grass and the warm incensey notes he so loved. Smoothed a luxurious, light moisturiser over his face. Oh, how he loved to pamper himself so. Even more when he thought of his Crowley coming for him for Lunch. He wanted to look and smell good. Wanted to reward the sweetest Demon there had ever been.

Once groomed and dressed, he made himself a pot of tea, sat comfortably in his chair in the back room, and tried to read. His mind would not co-operate. so he put a record on, sipped at his tea, and waited.


	5. how far does a girl like you go on a second date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an Angel and a Demon spend a delightful afternoon.

It felt like forever until that familiar purring engine rolled into his hearing. Aziraphale stood quickly and hurried to the door of the shop, which he hadn't bothered to switch to "open" today. No point. No need. He fumbled to open the door, as he saw the lean, angular frame unfold like a hibiscus blossom in tea.

He reached back into the car and re-emerged with a bunch of flowers

"Hey Angel" He announced swaggering to the now open door. Crowley paused to let his eyes wander over his beautiful friend. "Looking good. ... and you SMELL good too. Put these flowers to shame, you do." The Principality blushed, and flustered, and shifted almost uncomfortably, blushing and smiling. The sparkle in his eyes, the soft creases at their outer corner. He handed him the flowers and followed him inside as he bustled around fussily to find something to serve as a vase. He settled for a glass jug, dotted through with beautiful millefiore. Venetian, Crowley assessed. They'd used it to have Pimms last summer, on the roof terrace of the book shop. He remembered the dainty blue stars of the borage flowers floating on the surface. The way the Angel sucked laviciously on the boozy strawberries that had been soaking in it. How he had basked in the sunlight, relished that soft breeze that carried the scent of the hot, London concrete and stone.

They must do that again some time. Why, he could bring plants to turn that terrace into their own little Eden.

  
For now, he whisked up a sprig of apple blossom and pinned it to the lapel of his Angels beautifully tailored velvet frock coat. One he'd only seen him wear a handful of times in the past century.

Aziraphale glanced down, then back up, into Crowleys eyes, smiling warmly

"Apple! well of course"

"My dearest. will you join me this afternoon for a picnic?" He asked softly.

"Well, yes, should I bring anything?"

"Just your gorgeous self" He took the Angel's hand and led him to the street. After he let him lock the bookshop up for the remainder of the day, Crowley walked around to the passenger side of the Bentley, and, ever the gentleman, opened the door. Aziraphale politely, smiling right to his ears, allowed himself to be seated in the luxurious seat of the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In comfortable silence, Crowley drove. The car seeming to cut through reality. Aziraphale let his eyes wander lovingly over his companion. They left the city behind them, his elegant fingers curved around the wheel, the way he shifted easily in his seat as he ascended through the gears. It really was as if the Bentley was an extension of himself.

He thought back to the time they'd spent in each other's bodies. That morning, coming down from Crowley's sparse flat, to see the car resplendent in the sun outside. How his heart had swelled, knowing that piece of HIM was no longer a charred patch of tarmac. The agreement had been a difficult one. Crowley had taken his corporation back to his bookshop, and left him there, alone, in the coldly minimalist but very opulent flat. He had ached for his cosy bookshop. The dust, the way the light danced through the windows. The gentle quiet of the place.

  
The car being there had reassured him it would be okay. It would work. The Bentley. The Bookshop. Both were of a different time. THEIR time. Where the rise of modern noise and technology were far away. He couldn't wait to tell his beloved that the Bentley was as perfect as the day she was completed. More so, in fact, with the well-worn patina of the leather seats, moulded to the bodies that inhabited them so often. The smooth, shininess of a wheel that had been lovingly caressed over and over.

Out of the city, Crowley parked up. There was woodland, that seemed to rise up the side of a hill. Crowley handed the Angel the soft, soft blanket, and himself took two wicker hampers, one in each hand. Wordlessly, he swaggered towards the footpath and the angel followed.

  
The climb up through the woods was short and steep. The top of the hill was still wooded on the side they'd come up through, but looking outwards from beneath those trees, the countryside spilled out before them.

  
Crowley set down the hampers, gently took the blanket and spread it on the ground. He folded down to be seated and patted the ground next to him.  
Aziraphale sat, obediently.

"Angel?..... I've brought a selection of things you will like. it's a beautiful day, and I just want to be with you. Just the two of us." He reached into one of the hampers, brought out miraculously chilled champagne, beading mist on the bottle, so tempting. He popped the cork with the ease of long practice and poured two glasses, handing one to his Angel. "To the world. .... to US. "

"To us" the Angel repeated softly, reaching to chink glasses. He took a sip, relishing the warm, peachy, biscuity flavour. The floral notes. He sighed happily. Crowley's head was tilted to one side, his eyes soft. Adoring.

  
From the first hamper, he took a scarlet silk scarf, reaching over, he folded it softly and made a makeshift blindfold of it. Aziraphale made a small noise in protest, which the demon hushed, finger to his lips.

"I want to make you happy, Angel. I know you love to eat. The more decadent the better. So I've bought you some goodies, and I'm going to watch you enjoy them."

"But.... but I can't SEEEEE!" Complained the Angel.

"I can." The voice was firm. He heard rummaging in one of the hampers "Now.......what have we here?" There was a crisp sound, a grainy, wet sounding crunch, and a morsel gently pressed to Aziraphale's lips. He felt shocks of pleasure as he anticipated how this picnic was going to go. The juice was sharp and sweet, spilling on his tongue as he bit into the proffered wedge of fruit. The flavour was tart and sweet as honey. He closed his eyes behind the scarf and moaned softly. A few more wedges were offered, the Demon stroking them along his Angels lips, inviting him to take them.

"Ooooh Crowley. ... apples! .... you WOULD tempt me with an apple!" He whispered softly, letting his head fall back as he chewed the next offered slice of fruit. The next was wetter, sweeter, with a softer, rounder profile, a more grainy feel on his tongue. "Oh, PEARS! oh, Crowley, I do LOVE pears!" The demon chuckled softly. He pressed the glass to his Angels lips, watching him swallow happily.

"There is more fruit," he said softly. The next had a most decadent texture. The flesh was warm and so succulent it almost felt rotten. The sweetness had a different depth to it, and the Demon followed that morsel with pungent, oozing blue cheese and the salty cured very finely cut meat. Aziraphale's moan was deeper, made Crowley's abdomen tighten hard. Next, the Angel felt something smooth, firm and round trailing lightly along his lips. His lips parted greedily in anticipation, the stroking was delectable. He took the small fruit into his mouth, and deftly pulled it from the stem. He bit down, his experienced tongue easily tucking the small stone into his cheek as he moaned around the sharp, sour sweetness of the cherry. When he was done with the flesh, he pushed the stone to his lips. Went to take it out. but there was a hand on his wrists, and then lips on his, taking the stone away. He shuddered.

"Oh, I would very much enjoy some more of those cherries, if you have them" His beloved complied, laughing softly under his breath. He knew the Demon enjoyed watching him eat. It was maddening, not being able to see the way he knew he would be looking at him right now.

The punnet of ripe cherries were devoured, each stone sucked from his puckered lips by his attentive Demon. Aziraphale's mind was reeling.

The next scent to hit him was preceded by a sharp cracking sound. Then..... Then it was the ocean. It was the scent of sex, warm breezes, sand, salt and sea. He moaned in anticipation, feeling the sharp edge of a shell pressed to his lip, and he greedily slurped the chilled mollusc from the shell. Crushed the soft flesh against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, and shuddered. Slowly, contemplatively, he chewed, then swallowed. FUCK it was good. He smiled greedily as he heard the next crack of the next shucked oyster, again, that eager, sharp press of mollusc shell to his soft, pink lips. He could FEEL those eyes on his face. He knew his moans of delectation would be driving Crowley wild, so again, he voiced his enjoyment.

"MMMMMmmmmmmmgggggghhhhh, oh Crowley.... THESE OYSTERS!"

"The world is your oyster, my love. And you are my world." There followed fine cheeses, burstingly sweet grapes, fancy frou-frou chocolates, with chilli, or salted caramel, or the most complex honey. Little bites of Sashimi with soy sauce, followed with slivers of firey but refreshing pickled ginger. Profiteroles bursting with whipped cream and melted chocolate. Crowley had been trembling as his fingers pressed between those lips with the cream and chocolate that had missed the mark. The way the Angel sucked hungrily on them.

Ooh, the satisfied moans. The wriggling of toes, the happy squirming. Crowley drank them all up. Why, he enjoyed watching his Angel in the throws of his gourmand delights almost as much as he enjoyed watching the shadow of his Orgasm steal across his face.

"Ssssso... Aziraphale" He drawled in his so familiar, humour laced tone "How far does a girl like you go on a second date?" He grinned as the Angels face flushed and he flapped his hands as if to dismiss his embarrassment.

"Oh.... I think ...... at least third base..... is that right?" The next treat to be offered was slick, hot, and salty. As it trailed across Aziraphale's lips, he shuddered, then, hungrily, closed his mouth down over Crowley's throbbing head. The vibration of his ravenous moans made him tremble. What he lacked in experience, he MORE than made up for in enthusiasm. He tangled his fingers in the Angels radiant curls and pushed back the scarf.

The Angels deep, blue-grey eyes burned into him, moaning wantonly. The Angel rolled on to his back, pulling the Demon after him, a quick miracle ensuring their clothes were folded neatly beside them. He brought the Demons hips hard down to his. His eyes pleading.

"Oohhhhh Crowley..... I want to fuck you.... I just don't know how.......show me" he whined softly.

"Later" He gasped. "Another time.... I want you and I want you now" His adversary lowered his unready arse down onto him. Little whimpers falling from his lips as he sank down deep. Aziraphale's eyes rolled back, squeezed shut, but he tightly grabbed at that impossibly slender pelvis and began to sloooooowwwly thrust up into him. Crowley's hands tugged fiercely at the small amount of hairs on the Angel's chest. Aziraphale threw his head back, and this time voluntarily manifested his wings. Crowley, riding the Angel like a rocking horse, rolled his head back and did the same. The wings trembled and shuddered, creating the most beautiful ripples of light refracted off the metallic blue-green sheen on those wings, as they fluttered, spread wide, and continued to flick and twitch and tremble. Aziraphale couldn't take his eyes off the Demon that rode him hard.

Aziraphale whimpered, his face smoothing in wonder, as he felt HIS demons arse tighten and throb around him, milking his cock dry.  
Crowley fell on his back, trembling and shuddering.

"That wasn't third base, Angel"


	6. a New Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley loves surprising his Angel, and sets about creating a little Haven in the centre of Soho.

The Sun beat down on the little rooftop, glistening off the beautiful leaded glass dome that shone it's light down into the Atrium of the book shop, making the dust dance in shimmering beams of hazy sunlight.

Oh, how Crowley loved watching his Angel in the bookshop, when the sunlight made a halo of his white gold curls, the little crease between his eyebrows as he focused on reading, or rearranging stacks and shelves.

The Summer heat and the bustle of busy people on the street below only added to the peace of this little space. The honking horns and the chatter all serving as a contrast to the serene haven he was creating. Careful his shadow didn't cast onto the dome and give away his presence, he buried his hands in rich, composty Earth, planting out pots, training roses over trellises. He planted heady scented herbs, strawberries, even grapevines over a pagoda he had constructed, offering a little sheltered spot, under its own glass dome, so the space could still be enjoyed in the rain. Of course, the designs of the dome echoed those of the bookshop itself.

He added a comfortable bistro table and chairs, a little firepit they could cook over, or just sit around and watch the flames together, even created a small waterfall feature, that babbled pleasantly. He hoped, and in fact knew, that it would bring Dragonflies, and they would enjoy the metallic flash of them as they skittered about. A bird feeding station, why, the London wildlife would think his Angel was Saint Francis of Assisi.

Yes, he could have just willed this into existence, but he loved the Rich Earth between his fingers. The smells of compost and chlorophyll. He always had a love for the pure simplicity of growing things. He loved plants, although he would never tell them so, or at least, not in words. His tender care spoke louder than his threats.

Of course, he included a small apple tree. One that would thrive in a large pot, and produce abundant blood-red apples.

He was almost satisfied with this space, touching idly at his pocket. A handful of cherry stones, he had lifted from the Angel's lips with his own, and wrapped in a handkerchief. He planted them so that they would grow side by side to the door to the stairs.

  
One little miracle to bring the surprise to completion. He buried his hands in the clean, good Earth, and pulled them into creation. The stones erupted into small trees, trees that grew larger, arched over the little doorway, and burst into a mass of blossoms. Crowley smiled. Their own little Eden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, he woke in bed, with the Angel leaning into him, breathing softly. It was still so new, to watch the Angel sleep, and when he did, the peace and tranquility on his face made his heart swell. But the Angel had found that after a night of their lovemaking, sleep was welcome in the hazy afterglow. Crowley wondered how often Aziraphale had watched him sleep. Wondered if his heart had felt so tender as his did.

Aziraphale stirred, pressing his body closer to his. Moaning softly. Without opening his eyes, he pressed kisses to Crowley's hip. Crowley bit back a whimper. Those remarkable stormy blue eyes opened lazily.

  
"Oh I was having the most wonderful dream....and here you are." Crowley smiled. Gently smoothing his fingers through the Angels hair.

  
"Good morning, my Angel" He whispered. Still feeling so incredibly blessed that he was no longer just Angel. He was HIS Angel. His beloved. His soulmate. "It's a beautiful morning out there. I have a surprise for you"

  
"Oh good, I like your surprises..... is it a.... toy??!" Crowley spluttered.

  
"Oh, you are SO naughty Aziraphale, can't take you anywhere."

  
"You can TAKE me anywhere you like!" He pouted. "But I was thinking maybe we could visit some of our community establishments one of these days. Start ourselves a little treasure chest."

Crowley raised one immaculate eyebrow. His lover may not be experienced, but such a glutton he was for physical sensation, he was surprisingly adventurous in the sack. Crowley found this an unexpected delight. One he had every intention of indulging and nurturing. After all these years of longing, Aziraphale was devouring newly discovered earthly pleasures like a starved man at a banquet.

He retrieved the red silk scarf and laid it over those indescribable eyes.

  
"Oh really is this necessary?!"

  
"Who cares. I like you like this" He tenderly led his Angel to the narrow door at the rear of the flat. He carefully guided him up the dark, dusty little staircase. When he opened the door onto the roof space, he let the silk drop.

At first, Aziraphale was dazzled by the blazing sunlight, before realising that the light was all the brighter for filtering through a carpeted canopy of slowly falling cherry blossoms. Like confetti.

  
"The roof terrace" He whispered reverentially. "Oh ..... oh Crowley..." There were tears dancing in his eyes. "It's so beautiful... you did this?" He took in the apple tree, the falling cherry blossoms, the little waterfall. Green leaves and heady flowers. Fragrant herbs and juicy fruits. "Thank you......my dear, thank you"

  
The Angel pulled him close in a tight embrace, and, next to the beautiful dome of his beloved shop, the heat of London rising up to embrace them, as they held each other close. Fingers searching, breath quickening. Their whispered blessings making most holy their new Eden.


End file.
